Pity Party
by Zio Takumi
Summary: ¿Por qué no había nadie allí? Eran treinta compañeritos, ¿Y ni uno vino? Intentaba mantener una sonrisa, ignorando las miradas de compasión de los demás. Odiaba sentirse así... Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero. Voy a llorar hasta que las velas incendien este lugar. Este infierno que me sostiene.
1. Pity Party

**Pity Party**

Tal vez, sólo tal vez sus invitaciones se perdieron o tuvieron algo más importante.

¿Acaso a todos se les murió un familiar aquel día?

Las velas se derretían presurosas, creando una laguna de cera sobre el glaseado que decía un irreconocible "Felices 7 añitos Kagome". Su pastel todo colorido, lleno de garabatos y con caramelos y vengalas por doquier. Los corazones hechos de masa azucarada, con rosas en las esquinas y capa tras capa de cosas dulces... No tenía antojo alguno de comerse ese pastel que tanto tiempo le había llevado elegir.

 _ **Tal vez si pudiera hacer un hechizo.**_

 _ **Pero les hice decoraciones en cintas de colores al pastel.**_

Su madre sonreía intentando animarla, pero sabía bien que aquello era lástima. Sus tíos igual, su abuelo solo miraba el períodico. Sota jugaba con unos cubitos, ajeno a todo, después de todo solo tenía 2 años.

 _ **Quizá mis invitaciones se han perdido.**_

Miró hacia abajo, su hermoso vestido de princesita no podía apreciarlo nadie.

¿Por qué no vino nadie?

Apretó la falda del vestido y empezó a sacarle los brillitos, disimuladamente. Intentando que nadie la viese, se sentía ridícula.

Cuando los brillos y pedacitos de tela se amontonaron a sus pies sus tíos voltearon a verla, ella simuló no verlos y desvío su mirada hacia el pequeño pelotero centrado en el salón hermosamente decorado con serpentinas y con una bolita brillante que reflejaba luces... Lista para que los niños jugaran al típico "Me toco, me agacho, giro y, ¡Estatua!". Pero no había nadie.

 _ **¿Por qué tuve que poner mi corazón en cada letra cursiva?**_

Otra vez desvío la mirada sintiéndose incómoda, las miradas de todos sobre ella pesaban y dolían. Demasiado. Quizá tuviera 7 años simplemente, pero no era tonta... Sabía que estaba sola y por primera vez en su vida, supo que no tenía amigos.

Su vista topo con un castillo inflable situado en el patio y sus ojos picaron, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para intentar compensar el dolor y no pasar más vergüenza de la que sentía.

 _ **Quizá si los hubiera conocido mejor.**_

 _ **No estaría atrapada en este infierno que me sostiene.**_

 _ **Dime, ¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie aquí?**_

El payaso estaba en una mesa, apartado, tomando algo que desprendía un olor algo irritable a su pequeña naricita. Alcohol posiblemente. Se sentó en el suelo y miró las estrellas y mariposas de papel que estaban pegadas por las paredes.

Cuando escuchó a su madre intentar retener al payaso y que éste se fuera diciendo estrepitosamente "¡Me voy! No vendrán más niños, esa niña no tiene amigos. Es imposible que tanta gente falte. O me pagan por tiempo extra o me largo, tengo un bautismo a las 18:45 y son las 18:25. Ya estoy en este mugroso lugar desde las 15:30". Su madre intento callarlo, pero ya era muy tarde. Había hablado.

Miró a su madre intentando ver su reacción y a la vez queriendo que le diera esperanzas.

 _ **Dime qué hacer para que todo sea mejor.**_

Para los adultos ella habría reaccionado seguramente en ese momento, pero ella sabía todo mucho antes de que aquel payaso hablara de más y saliera del establecimiento.

Quiso creer que era culpa del tránsito, error de horarios, que algunos se olvidaron o que salieran de detrás de los gigantescos carteles de cartón que decían "Feliz cumpleaños Kagome" y terminara siendo una fiesta sorpresa. Que fuese una broma...

 _ **Tal vez sea una broma cruel para mí.**_

¿Tan mala había sido?

Sus familiares voltearon a verla, el abuelo dejó el diario y se quedo viéndola, incluso Sota veía fijamente su pequeña figura. Encorbada y aún sentada en medio del salón que tan caro había sido, ocultaba sus pequeños y brillantes ojos ya que no deseaba ver que los demás vieran que por sus lagunas chocolate ya fluían libre y silenciosamente las lágrimas.

 _ **Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero.**_

 _ **Lloraré si quiero.**_

 _ **Voy a llorar hasta que las velas incendien este lugar.**_

 _ **Voy a llorar hasta que mi fiesta de consolación quede en llamas.**_

Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y retorsida se formó en su infantil rostro, como riéndose de su desgracia.

 _ **Lo que sea que suceda, lo bueno es que hay más pastel para mí.**_

 _ **Para siempre...**_

Cuando quiso mirar algo frente a ella, distinguió las figuras de la mesa del té donde ya solamente estaban sus peluches junto con galletitas y un té imaginario. Las sillitas estaban adornadas y la mesa tenía un mantel bellamente bordado y con chisitos, gaseosa, caramelos... Aquella visión hizo que la saliva pasara amarga y pesadamente por su garganta.

Como no vieron reacción en la pequeña solo se limitaron a dejarla sola, la habían apoyado todo el tiempo que pudieron en esa pequeña fiesta para ella sola y era mejor dejarla. Lentamente recogieron sus abrigos y se marcharon sin mediar palabra con los demás, el abuelo se fue a dar la orden de que la jornada había terminado mientras su madre iba a recoger el desastre de Sota.

Ella permaneció quieta en su lugar y siguió dejando que las lágrimas cayeran mientras reía levemente.

 _ **Rio, lloro.**_

 _ **Siento como si me estuviera muriendo.**_

 _ **Rio, lloro.**_

 _ **Me estoy muriendo, me estoy muriendo.**_

Su madre regreso e intento darle la mano para indicarle que se levantara, pero ella solo se levanto y no le dio la mano ni alzó el rostro.

Durante todo el camino a casa ella soportó las miradas de las personas, algunas se reían y otras decían que querían uno así para su fiesta e iban nombrando a sus amiguitos...

Algunas cuadras atrás obligo a sus lágrimas a frenar y simplemente camino con la mirada vacía y pensando, sin querer ver a su familia.

Fue la primera en entrar a la casa, dejó la puerta abierta y corrió escaleras arriba. Al poco tiempo escucho a su familia ingresar, se dieron las buenas noches y cuando Naomi intentó entrar al cuarto de ella, le pusó cerradura e hizo fuerza del lado contrario para asegurarse de que no entrara. Naomi intento ingresar, pero su hija se lo nego. Sabía que ella estaba triste y deseaba consolarla, pero su hija deseaba todo lo contrario y se limitó a susurrar un simple "Buenas noches, hija... Feliz cumpleaños... " que jamás fue contestado y se perdió en alguna parte del muro que las separaba.

Su luz seguía encendida, el silencio reinaba y sus peluches la veían sonrientes a su alrededor, formando una ronda con ella en el centro. No sabía si se reían de ella o la juzgaban. El oso parecía entenderla y la insitaba a un abrazo. El conejo solo mostraba sus burlescos dientes blancos, se reía de ella, lo sabía. Más allá la ovejita le decía lo tierna que se veía con aquel disfraz y la consolaba, diciéndole que si se iba a dormir todo cambiaría. Pues sería un nuevo día. Hacía oídos sordos y no los escuchaba, no quería oír a nadie. Solamente apretaba un bulto en su vestido, bajo su falda, y esperaba pacientemente a que el tiempo pasara para que todos se durmieran.

Los minutos pasaron. Las horas igual. Finalmente no había ni un alma despierta en la casa, incluso el pequeño gatito nuevo Buyo dormía plácidamente arriba del techo.

Dejo de apretar ese bultito bajo el vestido y acercó su mano al lugar, sacando un cuchillo con el cual debía de cortarse el pastel. Su filo relució en medio de la noche, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventanilla de su cuarto. Se rió muy bajito, casi no se oía su risa, excepto por el pequeño temblor que asotó la espalda de la niña.

El oso dejo de extender sus brazos y se abrazó a sí mismo, protegiéndose.

-Egoísta.

El conejo dejó de reírse y su nariz empezó a moverse, estaba asustado.

-Miedoso. ¿Ahora quién se ríe?

La oveja empezó a balar en busca de ayuda, su rebaño no podía ocultarla y la niña que se encontraba furiosa no era buena compañía.

-Te irás a dormir.

Uno a uno fue rompiendo sus peluches, símbolos de su inocencia.

El oso perdió sus brazos, ya no podía abrazar ni consolar a nadie.

El conejo fue separado de sus orejas y quedo con un aspecto triste por el resto de su vida, a la vez que sus dientes desaparecían.

La oveja intentó ocultarse bajo la almohada, pero Kagome la encontró y la despojó de su lana y su relleno así como de sus ojitos negros de botón.

Sus peluches la acompañaron en su fiesta. En esa fiesta para ella sola, una fiesta de consolación. Pero no los necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie.

Su vestido estaba maltratado y algo sucio. Empezó a jalarlo al igual que a su cabello y deshizo todo su peinado mientras se mordía fuertemente la lengua acallando un sonoro grito de frustración. Arrancó el tul que le daba un aspecto esponjadito. Lo piso y escupió hasta cansarse. Sacó todos y cada uno de los brillos, destrozó las mangas, rompió sus ebillitas para el cabello y arrojó sus zapatos con luces fuera de la casa.

Miró su habitación, sus peluches estaban esparcidos por doquier y el relleno se encontraba tapizando el piso del pequeño cuarto.

Finalmente... Con todo destrozado, sin pruebas de su terrible humillación... Lloró.

Tal vez sí había sido una broma cruel. Una con el objetivo de quebrarla, humillarla, no lo sabía bien... Pero lo habían logrado.

Ya no sabía si reía o lloraba. Podían irse todos al demonio. Todos debían pudrirse, por ella que se murieran todos.

Esa era su fiesta. La celebraban a ella, no a sus compañeros. Todos los globos serían para ella. Todos los dulces y juegos serían de ella. Sólo de ella.

Si ella lo deseaba podía mandar todo al mismísimo infierno. Podía quemar su fiesta. Todo ardería junto con ella.

 _ **Voy a llorar hasta que las velas incendien este lugar.**_

Continúo riendo mientras terminaba de romper todo el jodido vestido, se revolcaba en el relleno de sus peluches, enjuagando sus lágrimas y mezclando los espasmos de la risa con los hipos del llanto.

Se embarró el trozo de pastel que había llevado a su habitación en el rostro.

-Muy infeliz cumpleaños, para mí...

Ese día había sido uno de los más solitarios que había sufrido. Uno donde algo de locura surgió debido al sentimiento de vergüenza y desolación.

Desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma. Rechazó cualquier invitación de cumpleaños y no volvió a hacer una fiesta, sólo se limitaba a soplar las velas y marcharse del lugar para que el resto disfrutase del dulce postre. Muchos le preguntaban sobre cómo podía acordarse de tal evento si era muy pequeña o que debería de olvidarlo, pero ella no lo olvidaría. Lo sucia y excluída que se sintió no lo comprendía nadie, fue como ser ese perro sarnoso que nadie se atreve ni a ver. Se sintió tan sola y finalmente pudo ver lo hipócrita de sus "compañeritos".

-Kagome, ¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó una mujer a su lado, mirándola curiosa y un poco entristecida.

-No, no es nada. Solamente me perdí un poco en viejos recuerdos. -Contestó con simpleza y mirando un objeto frente a ella.

-Oh, bueno. Ahora sí, sopla la vela Kagome. -Dijo la mujer a su lado amablemente, insitándola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermana! -Gritó euforico el pequeño niño de 9 años, abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Muy feliz cumpleaños, Kagome, ya estás grande... Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. -Dijo el abuelo un tanto pensativo.

-¡Felices 16 hija mía, te quiero mucho! -Agregó alegre Naomi, abrazando a su hija, quien se encontraba a su lado. Pero ésta no correspondió a su abrazo y eso le dolió un poco, aunque desde ese día este comportamiento por parte de su hija era normal sobre todo en su cumpleaños.

-Muy infeliz cumpleaños a mí. -Susurró para si misma con clara ironía sin que nadie la oyera y se levantó de su lugar, abandonando la estancia.

 **Fin**


	2. Ella soy yo

Este no es un capítulo. Sólo una pequeña aclaración.

Este mini fic, one shot, es basado en mi vida.

Cuando era chiquita invite a todos y cada uno de mis amigos, compañeros, a todos. Mi mamá había obtenido buen dinero por un trabajo y por primera vez en mi vida me alquilo un salón, me hizo un disfraz, trajo un pelotero, payasos, luces de colores para bailar, familia de otros lugares. Todo era perfecto. Sería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida. Jamás la olvidaría.

¿La mejor? No lo creo.

¿La olvidaría? Claro que no.

Pasaron las horas. Nadie venía. Solo pasaban chicos al piso superior porque estaba la fiesta de otro nene allá. Todos me veían y era horrible, poco a poco empecé a sentir vergüenza y tuve ganas de romper todo.

Efectivamente, rompí mi vestido. Me escondí y lloré.

Rompí los manteles. ¿De qué servía todo aquello si nadie vino?

Fue en ese momento que me quebré y odie a todos... Los odie con mi alma y no tienen idea de con qué fuerza.

Es como ese capítulo de Los Simpsons donde Nelson invita a todos y arreglan entre todos no ir, excepto porque Bart es obligado a asistir.

Yo lo creí, todos lo habían pactado. No existía la posibilidad de que 30 personas faltasen el mismo día...

El timbre sonó y lo abrí para señalarle al chico que la fiesta era arriba, alcé mi vista y ahí vi a mi mejor amiga. Con el pelo mojado y agitada. Diciendo que se pegó la corrida de su vida y que por culpa del tráfico no pudo llegar antes.

Y tal como pasó en los Simpsons... Nos matamos de risa, disfrutamos todos los dulces nosotras solas y el pelotero para las dos.

Ella se salvó de que no la odiara y de que la pasara tan mal ese día. Los demás no, los odie igual y bueno, como bien dice el fic, no fui la misma.

Quizá parezca una pavada, lo es. De forma muy inmadura, pero con 7 años no se puede madurar.

Bueno, ya explíque lo más importante.

Ahora, la canción es de Melanie Martinez y se llama "Pity party". Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

Otra cosa más! Creí que había posteado este cap, pero se ve que solo lo había guardado xD cuando leí los comentarios decidi agregar unas cositas importantes :v

Primero, Inuyasha y todos sus personajes NO son de mi propiedad, unicamente los fics que encontrarán en mi perfil de wattpad y .

Segundo, encontrarán más fics que tengan que ver con Melanie Martinez, una genia es esa chica, realmente es hermosa y sus canciones hacen que te identifiques fácilmente.

Tres, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO O AGREGADO A FAVORITOS! En wattpad nadie comenta o cosas así, por ende creí que aquí sería exactamente lo mismo o peor. Sin embargo han comentado y agregado, eso me llena de júbilo :') Ame sos comentarios! Muchisimas gracias y espero encontrarnos en mis próximos fics :'v9


End file.
